1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal element, a motor winding structure and a manufacturing method and, in particular, to a terminal element capable of firmly connecting with a motor winding bobbin to form a motor winding structure.
2. Related Art
The connecting methods between components of an electronic device and terminals are optional depending on the materials and applications. For example, the connection of metals is usually done by soldering. The connection of plastic components is usually done by melting or via an adhesive. In addition, the connection between the plastic component and metal terminal is also common in motors and its output terminals.
As shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, a conventional terminal element 1 is inserted to a connecting end 21 of a motor winding bobbin 2. The connecting end 21 is made by plastic, and the terminal element 1 is made by metal. The terminal element 1 has an end 11 with a round, smooth surface. The connection between the terminal element 1 and the winding bobbin 2 is done by inserting the end 11 into the connecting end 21 so as to fix the end 11 in the connecting end 21.
However, when the terminal element 1 is inserted into the connecting end 21, the precision of inserting position is completely controlled by tools or machines. Each of the terminal element 1 and the winding bobbin 2 has its material tolerance. Therefore, inserting position of the terminal element 1 into the winding bobbin 2 cannot be accurately controlled. This may result in damages to the winding bobbin 2, thereby making the terminal structure loose, increasing the production cost and reducing the product reliability. For example, when the insertion of the terminal element 1 into the winding structure 2 is not deep enough, the terminal element 1 is likely to depart from the winding structure because of insufficient support. On the other hand, if the insertion of the terminal element 1 into the winding bobbin 2 is too deep, the winding bobbin 2 may be pierced through by the terminal element 1 and thus broken, as shown in FIG. 1A.
Moreover, the winding bobbin 2 is electrically connected with an external system via the terminal element 1. Therefore, the terminal element 1 is pushed or pulled by an external force when the winding bobbin 2 is combined with or departed from the external system. Since the connection between the terminal element 1 and the winding bobbin 2 is merely a tight contact, the connecting force therebetween is fairly weak. Once the above-mentioned external force is imposed on the terminal element 1, the terminal element 1 is pushed inward to damage the winding bobbin 2 or pulled away from the winding bobbin 2.
As mentioned above, it is an important subjective to provide a terminal element, a motor winding structure and a manufacturing method for motor winding structure, which can prevent damages to the winding bobbin, and enhance connecting strength between the terminal element and the motor winding bobbin.